Ethernal Love
by VampireLuv123
Summary: A story about a girl named Rose who falls in love with a handsome guy named Ethan who has a strange secret. Only Rose and her friends,Allison, Jason,and Nichole, can uncover his true secret.
1. Chapter 1

_**What do we really live for? Mostly our world is about deaths.**__**You always read a newspaper or watch the news and always someone is hurt, died, or murdered. How can we call mother earth our home, planet, our own territory? When everyone is suffering so much and all we do is nothing. How can we really be safe when we know we aren't, but that's the challenge right. We can only live to see who survives it all. We can't just blame all on us the people. Mother Nature has her ways of hurting us too. She hurts us by tornadoes, hurricanes, typhoons, ECT. All these things put our lives in danger, but it can help us. By staring over, turning over a new leaf. **_

_**All my life people are always saying God is an awesome, but how can he be awesome if he created a world full of death and violence? Well I also found out that everyone has a purpose. This year I found out my purpose. I was put here to love the unlovable. The type of people others avoid from their group. **_

_**We live thinking we are the predators but we are wrong. In this world we are the prey of a scarier predator, one we can't fight. The ones that are aren't animal or human. They are mix of both. They were once real or are still real, but we turned them it a myth or a legions. **_

_**So why are they here? I believe it's because they've been given a second chance to turn them from evil. Some believe they are damned. I think love gave him a second chance with me and I couldn't be happier. Even when it can get scary at times I still love him, My Ethan. I'm a little ahead of myself. **_

_**My story really begins back in South Dakota. My home, were I've lived for 17 years. My name is Rose Intel. I go to the local public high school called Dakota High. I've ruled the school since kindergarten. I have three best friends. I met Allison the goddess of fashion and a big badass, Nichole the smarty and party queen, and there is Jason my boyfriend. He is the funniest guy I've ever met. He can make anyone, even a person with no humor, laugh their ass off. I thought making friends would be hard because my dad owns a lot of business and my mom has her own talk show. My three friend's parents are big in the business world too. When we first met we just clicked and became best friends. **_

_**I just got back from a family reunion in Florida. It lasted for 2 years, long right. I have a big family, it consist over 60 people. Thought the reunion was more like a long vacation, full of delays and many people coming late. I was bored out of my mind with my little sister, Chloe. We were the youngest people there and the most annoyed people there. **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose wake up or you'll be late for school" said Mrs. Intel

"Ok mom. Just give me a minute." Rose Answered.

Today Rose decided to wear her green camisole, denim jeans, Ed Hardy sneakers, juicy earrings, and nameplate. She wore her sun blond hair down strait. She wore little make because her sky blue eyes and flawless skin didn't need any help.

Off she went to the schools parking lot to wait for her best friends like they always do. When Rose finally got to school she was early so she went over to a school bench to look in her school bag to see if she has everything she needed for school today.

"Rose," said an unfamiliar female's voice coming from no where.

Once Rose heard this she thought she was going insane because there was no one there but her outside the school. But then she heard it again.

"Rose, Come to me…," the voice said again but this time it was a male's voice. Now it was coming from the bloody alcove.

No one ever goes to the Bloody Alcove, ever since the schools accident. That was a wild bunch of senior boys who were drunk were hiding there, they jumped a couple freshmen girls there and killed and raped them. So now no one goes there anymore it's not save, you never know who might be hiding there to attack their next victim or victims.

She couldn't help but to follow the voice and follow it. The voice sounded so warm and it was a sexy guy's voice. She felt like she couldn't resist going to him or her. Whoever was calling her? It was like she was under his spell.

"Yes. Come to me Rose," he said again but there more like a command then just a saying.

Rose got from the bench and walked slowly to the Bloody Alcove. She was so close to the alcove and his voice was getting louder. She turned into the alcove when she sees a shadow of a young man leaning against the brick wall.

"Rose," he said once more then got off the wall and the shadow started walking toward me, getting closer and closer to her. Rose wanted to run away from him, but her feet felt like they were cemented into the ground.

The shadow was now face to face with Rose. He smiled at her a sweet wicked smile that forcefully pushed her back. He just disappeared.

Her friends came from behind her helping her up.

"Holy Shit you guys," said Rose grasping for air, "you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry," said Nichole in her sweetest and calmest voice.

"So what are you doing in the Bloody Alcove," said Allison

Before Rose cold say anything Nichole just shouted at Rose "What were you thinking Rose don't you remember what happened to those two girl do I have to retell you what happened,"

"I do," said Rose.

"No you don't. I would think you would have thought about this," replied Nichole

"Shut up Nichole let me talk. I don't know really I swear I was just sitting at the bench over there and then I heard this voice calling me and telling me to go there."

They stared at her like she was mental.

"Um…Rose let's get u inside before you hear anymore voices again," said Nichole

Before Rose could say anything her friends took her by her arm and got her stuff together. They pulled her to the stairs of Dakota High to look at the magnificent view from the high marble stone stairs. Dakota High is mostly surrounded by forests. There's a lot of wild life around there too. Like bears, raccoons, deer, and squirrels. Behind Dakota High is a large pond hidden behind dozen of trees. Only my friends and I go there and know about it.

"Rose we should probably should go in now because it is staring to get crowded. I can't get detention again." Nichole said

Rose thought to herself, "Nichole's right if I get detention my mom will kill me literally. In my whole life I never got a detention slip and I am hoping I will never get one."

"Maybe some of don't mind not saying names Allison," Rose teased

"Okay I only got detention like only once." Allison stated

"Only once?" asked Rose

"Well…….."Allison said

"Well." Rose said

"You mean 20 times." Jason said


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi." All three girls said at the same time.

"Hey where did u come from Jason?" asked Nichole.

"I saw you guys just standing there and just talking. You know I am always nosey to know what you girls are always doing." He replied

"Come on we need to stop wasting time and enter our kingdom." Rose said

"I'll catch with you guys later." Jason said

"Okay bye." Rose said

Jason kissed on the cheek Rose and walked away with his other friends on the football team. Rose just smiled and waited until Jason was completely out of sight to tell her friends about her and Jason.

"Roes is something wrong?" asked Nichole

"No," Rose replied

"Is something wrong with Jason and you?" asked Allison

"No why would you say that," Rose said

"Serious Rose what really wrong," said Nichole

"Okay you got me I really don't think this relationship is going anywhere."

"Why where's the problem in this so called relationship."

"I don't know but I know there is I can feel it you know. Its like its saying Rose don't waste your time but I do really care for him."

"Do you love him?" asked Nichole

"Yes. I do," Rose said

"No Rose I mean love him love him like you mean it,"

"I don't know. I like hearing that I am his girlfriend but when we kiss it's so awkward. It's like a brother kissing his sister on the lips."

"Eww," said Nichole and Allison

"I know what should I do," said Rose

"Well I think you should do what your heart tells you what to do," said Nichole

"I think I should tell him tomorrow,"

"Whatever you think you should? Now we should seriously go in the building before we do get detention."

"You're right let's go in," Rose said

As the girls enter all you could hear was "hi Rose" or "Hi Allison" or "Hi Nichole". If you were Rose, Allison, or Nichole you would like the attention it's like a movie star and crazed fans shouting your name at a movie premier. Girls went to their lockers. Rose opened her locker and her schedule fell out of her locker.

"Now it is time to look at our schedules staring with Rose," said Nichole.

"First period is Chemistry, Then L.A, Writing, Spanish, Global, Lunch, Business, Study Hall, gym, and last Photography. What do you guys have?"

"I everything except drama I have. This can't be right there must be a type-o some where here." Said Nichole

"Why? What do you have?" asked Rose

"Um…I have a cooking class."

"You have a cooking class." Laughed Allison, "Really, they honestly don't know you can't cook for your life."

"Shut the hell up Allison."

"Come on guys." Said Rose, "Allison what classes do you have?"

"I have all the same class except for Photography." She replied

"Really, you don't have a fashion?" asked Rose

"Yeah, my mom thinks I'm not fashion material."

"Poor Allie its okay your mom doesn't know a fashion designer even if it bit her in the ass,"

"But what do you have instead of Photography?" asked Nichole.

"I have…,"Said Allison, "No!! This schedule is fucked up I should not Cooking. Crap!!!!"

"Language," Said Rose Laughing hysterical with Nichole.

"Sorry but its true," said Allison said miserably.

As the girls were about to leave Shelia came up to them.

"Hello Nichole, Hello Allison. It's so good to see guys you. And you too Rose." said Shelia she sounded appalled when she said Rose's name.

"Really well it's not so good for me," said Rose

"I missed you so greatly," said Shelia

"O well I didn't miss you at all," replied Rose giving Shelia her own taste of her own medicine.

".Ha…..Isn't she hilarious .Ha seriously you are going to kill me with your humor." Said Shelia giving Rose one of notorious fake laughs which means she's up to something. Probably out to get Rose as usual, "Anyhow I'm having my birthday party next Saturday at my house it wouldn't be a party without the most popular girls in school. Don't you think?"

"Your right who wouldn't want the most popular girls like us to go."

"Yes. So what do you think?"

"Fine," Rose said looking down at the floor.

"Now my party is complete,"

Shelia was Rose's best friend until Rose found out she was only using her popularity. Shelia walked away to rejoin her little group that Rose like's to call the S.H.I.T.S. They are made of Shelia, Hannaha, Illy, Tina, Tara, and Shelly

The bell rang and Rose and her friends were ready to go Chemistry in Class. Rose sat all the way in the back so Allison and Nichole can talk during class but not as partner because it would be too obvious. Now if we have to do a class project the teachers has to pick our partners. It all happened because Once Allison and Rose chose to be partners and they did. It turns out they didn't pay attention to what they were doing. Long story short almost blow up school.

was just explaining a little experiment to do with our partner only He had to choose our partners. A tall man came into the room he had dirty blonde hair with chocolate eyes. With this new hottie was his sister, she had a silky black hair emerald eyes. She was tall and had her nose pierce. The earring on her nose was a silver stud. Both kids had a special crescent the girl had an amulet and for the guy he had a wrist band around his wrist.

"Hello, students these are our new exchange student which came all the way from Washington to Michigan. This is Ethan and Jada." said .

"Ethan you can be Rose's partner and Allison Jada can be yours."

"Hello Ethan I am Rose. Rose Intel. That's me. Um….anyway we should start on the project now don't you think."

"Yes that would be suitable." He replied in a nasty tone. Ethan was looking around, like he was looking for a place to escape from here.

"Are you okay?" asked Rose with uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes," he said not even looking at her or acknowledging she's there.

During the whole science period Ethan ignored Rose like when she asked him to hand her one the test tubes he did nothing but just look at Jada. At least Jada did a little work, while Ethan just did nothing. When Ethan finally deiced to do something the bell rang and Jada and Ethan ran out the classroom like the school was on fire.

Rose made her way to Allison's table.

"What's more welcoming to a guy who hates your guts," Rose said taking some of Allison's books off the table so she can get her backpack ready.

"Um….his sister who hates your best friend?" said Allison.

"At least your partner helped you out. Mine could careless what I do," said Rose Handing Allison her books.

"But I thought he was helping you I saw him," said Allison taking her books from Rose.

"He finally decided to just when the bell rang then he. I think something up. He looked distant and the weird thing I want to know why," said Rose. Both girls left the classroom to go their next subject.


End file.
